Kurts travels!
by Lost Cause1
Summary: What if something else happend when Forge was experimenting with Kurts teleportation skills...Prepare to see the fuzzy blue elf in a world you can only imagine....Do not flame me!
1. Default Chapter

Foreword: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other character of Marvel entertainment, except for some that I will create on my own. So don't sue me for writing this, I admit it I didn't come up with these people. The Miracle Worker Stan Lee did! God bless you Stan.  
  
*This story does not pertain to the show. This is what you call a Alternative Universe (AU), it's where something different happened and things turned out different. In this world Kurt Wagner disappeared when Forge was testing Kurt's teleporting abilities. So away we go..  
  
Chapter 1 Fallen Friend  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Kurt asked as Forge put on the device that went on him.  
  
"Come on, have you ever known me to make a mistake?" Forge said as he finished wrapping the device around him.  
  
Kurt and the rest of the X-Men in the danger room looked at him making him remember the whole middleverse incident that nearly ended with both Kurt and him trapped in another dimension in school forever.  
  
"Well.besides that." Forge said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I still don't think it's safe.I mean I got a lot on the line here." Kurt said actually thinking more about going to the dance with Amanda that he just asked out.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, I have full faith in Forge. Besides if Forge's theory on you passing through another dimension when you teleport is true then all that machine will do is slow you down and we will see what it looks like in that dimension." Professor X replied as he put his hand on his shoulder bringing a smile to his face of encouragement from Kurt.  
  
"Okay I'll do it, but just this once okay, I mean with those nasty fumes left from when I 'port, I probably don't want to stay there very long.." Kurt said as he looked at Forge.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll just be there a few minutes" Forge told Kurt.  
  
"What if there are other life forms in there? I mean Kurt won't be able to disappear if he in a slowed down teleport." Logan said as he stepped forward, he was the only one completely opposed to this.  
  
"You think I didn't assess that from the start, that's why I put a kill switch into the device in case of that. The kill switch will shut down the device and he'll finish his 'port." Forge said as Logan still looked down on the whole operation.  
  
"Still, you can't help but worry." Kurt thought to himself.  
  
After everything was set up, including a large monitor, would bring a live feed, from the dimension Kurt was in, from a camera on the gas mask he would be wearing, also a communicator from Forge's headset to Kurt's helmet was also in place. With everything set and primed, the lights began and Kurt teleported.  
  
"What is this place!" Kurt screamed as he was floating through an area filled with lava and strange rocks.  
  
"I don't know, You appear to be in a dimension that is almost completely volcanic, so you don't have to worry about anything alive attacking you while your there, so keep calm and you'll be out soon." Forge said to Kurt over the headset.  
  
All the others gazes where fixated upon the screen showing Kurt was floating through the area where all there was is lava.  
  
"See, nothing to worry about." Forge said to Logan as he pointed at the screen.  
  
"Maybe, but life has always found a way to exist, even in an area like that." Logan said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
While Kurt was still floating he started to notice things moving around below him and he asked, "Forge can you get a magnification on the area below me?"  
  
"Sure, but you won't be able to see it." Forge answered as he saw as he typed away at his computer, and the image coming up on the screen.  
  
All of the students and faculty gasped at the image of large raptor looking creatures moving down below him in an unusual fashion.  
  
"Kurt listen to me, you do not want to go down there. It seems I was wrong on there no being life forms in the area, get ready to use the kill switch and get out of there before you are noticed." Forge said in a scared voice over the headset.  
  
"Got it, I'm out of here."Kurt said as he located the kill switch button and pressed it and continued saying, "Forge! Nothings happening!"  
  
"What, that can't be." Forge screamed as he pulled up the schematics of the device on the computer with everyone's eyes off the monitor and on Forge. Forge looked at it for a few seconds and replied, "It's the atmosphere, it affecting the device! I didn't anticipate this."  
  
"Ahh!" Kurt screamed over the headset and everyone's gaze's were once again on the monitor, the creatures had finally noticed him and they were attacking.  
  
"Kurt! There's only a few seconds left on the timer on the device, you have to last that long and hope that the timer still works." Forge yelled over the headset and started typing furiously at the computer again.  
  
Kurt kept dodging and kicking away all the beasts but they were learning and gaining in number with each passing second.  
  
"Forge! How much time is left on that timer?" Professor Xavier asked in panic as he watched the carnage on the screen.  
  
"20 seconds and counting." Forge said in a state of panic as well.  
  
"If I can last that long!" Kurt yelled as he kept dodging all the creatures with every acrobatic skill he had in the book. Suddenly a geyser of lava shot up and hit the device and Kurt yelled again in agony because the device didn't take all of the lava and the lava was burning him, and the device was throwing sparks as well.  
  
"Get him out of there!" Logan screamed at that sight.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1." Forge screamed over everyone else's yelling.  
  
With everyone's eye's once again fixated on the screen a large cloud of smoke appeared and everyone looked for Kurt's arrival in the danger room again.. It never came.  
  
"Forge, what happened where is Kurt?" Scott asked.  
  
"I.I.don't know." Forge said as he dropped to the floor and started crying and pounding the floor with his fists.  
  
"Storm, have cerebro ready to go in the next minute!" Professor X yelled as he and Storm ran off in the direction of cerebros holdings.  
  
All was in panic inside that mansion. Professor X was pushing himself to the limits in cerebro, and to no victory. Logan was barking orders of every kind to go through all of the mansion and look for him, because he thought if this was a joke of his, then it has gone to far. Forge was still on the ground crying and beating himself for what he had done.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"He's not in the mansion, that's for sure.." Logan said as he sat down huffing and puffing.  
  
"Well, if he's not in the mansion, he's just somewhere else right? You know where he is Professor X?" Jean asked quickly.  
  
The professor was pushed in by Storm with a sullen look on his face, he faced his student in said in the barest of a whisper, ".Kurt is gone."  
  
"What, that can't be!" Kitty yelled at him, the professor just sat there and said nothing at all, but he still had that look on his face.  
  
Storm came forward and addressed everyone saying, "The professor went at it for hours, if Kurt was on this planet he would know. We just have to deal with the fact that he's gone."  
  
Everyone just stood in a motionless silence, it did not last long when Forge came out of the danger room, soggy eyed and cheeks wet.  
  
"Forge, you know where he is? Don't you?" Even said , as he dashed forward to him.  
  
"I never expected any of that.." Forge said as he dropped to his knees again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan said and continued, "You built that stupid thing, now tell us where he is.", Screamed Logan as he lifted him in the air.  
  
"He's gone..He's gone..and it's all my fault all right.. That's the truth.." Forge cried, and Logan dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Forge, please if you want to help Kurt, you have to be strong for him, now tell us what you do know" Scott said as he helped him up the ground.  
  
"NO. I did enough already..I'll.I'll.find a way..to fix this.. I swear..I'll fix everything if it's the last thing I do!" Forge yelled as he ran out of the house and to his car driving off easily breaking the speed limit.  
  
"I'll go after him." Logan said as he started racing off until he heard Xavier speak.  
  
"No need, the failure to recognize such dangers with such a hazardous experiment falls upon me as well. I've already informed his parents of this, they will be flying the day after tomorrow for full details. I just hope that I'll work up enough courage to face them when they come.." Professor X said as he rolled off.  
  
"It's been a long night, all of you, go to bed!" Logan said to all the students.  
  
"But."Scott was beginning to say before shouted at by Logan.  
  
"NO "BUT'S", all of you go to bed.." Logan yelled once again before dropping to the floor on his knees.  
  
Slowly one by one they all left to their rooms and hoped that between the tears and sobbing that they all might achieve a moments rest. They were all planning to do this.but one knew one other person had to be told of Kurt.  
  
A phone started ringing at the Brotherhood Boarding house late that night, luckily the Brotherhood stay up all hours. Toad heard it and started hopping too the phone.  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Toad said over the phone.  
  
"Todd, is Lance there?" a hushed voice said over the phone.  
  
Toad closed up his end and started giggling before saying back, "Sure, sure, I'll get him."  
  
Toad started laughing and hopped down to the Brotherhood living room where they were watching T.V.  
  
"Oh Lance.." Toad said in a singing voice.  
  
"What frog face?" Lance said in anger as he was picking is guitar.  
  
"Oh nothing.but you got a phone call.." Toad said in a still annoying voice.  
  
"From who already?" Lance said starting to get upset at him.  
  
"Who else, none other then the beautiful girl.." Toad began.  
  
"Oh it must be really for me then" Pietro said after he heard that and ran up to the stairs and answered the phone, after talking for a few seconds he ran back down and hit Toad upside the head.  
  
"Ow man, what was that for?" Toad said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You made me miss part of the show just so I would run up there and make a jackass of myself by sweet talking to "Kitty Pryde", because she actually wanted to talk to Lance." Pietro said in a blur.  
  
Blob and Toad started laughing hysterically singing, "Pietro and Kitty sitting in a tree."  
  
Amongst the singing and denials from Pietro, Lance slipped away unnoticed and went up to the phone.  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing calling me here?" Lance asked in a quiet voice trying to avoid the ones down stairs.  
  
"Listen Lance this is really important, it's about Kurt.."Kitty began and she told him everything that had happened that day.  
  
Lance just stood their listening to everything that she said, he did not even notice the other boys behind him trying to listen in on his conversation with his not so secret girlfriend. Lance then finally spoke saying, "Sure, I'll tell Mystique if I see her. Thank you for calling me, I'll see you at school tomorrow.  
  
"Well what was all that about?" Blob said as behind him.  
  
"Lance and Kitty.." Pietro, Blob, and Toad started singing before Lance yelled at them to shut up.  
  
They shut up real fast and Lance began to talk again, "I just got off the phone with Kitty, all right, make fun of that if you like."  
  
Pietro interrupted and said, "And we shall..", Lance gave him a stern look and he shut up again.  
  
"Listen to me, I want you guys to lay off them tomorrow and show them a little support." Lance was saying before interrupted again.  
  
"Why should we do that?" Fred asked now questioning Lance's loyalties to the Brotherhood.  
  
"Because Kurt died today.." Lance answered.  
  
"What! How could anyone nail the fuzz ball? I mean you have to be as wide as a city to even be able to reach him." Toad said first hand knowing Kurt's 'porting abilities.  
  
"You're pulling our chain! Aren't you?" Fred asked only to be answered by Lances gaze at him.  
  
"What happened?" Pietro asked.  
  
Lance took them all to the living room and told them everything that Kitty had told him about the accident, the Brotherhood stood stunned.  
  
"I knew that Forge guy was crazy." Toad said,  
  
"Yeah, it's all his fault." Fred followed.  
  
"Pietro, what do you think?" Lance asked.  
  
"I feel terrible. I mean, I didn't like him or anything, but I didn't hate him either. Man, why did we have to break up that meeting between Mystique and him that one time, it's like the last time they ever saw each other." Pietro answered with a sadness in his voice.  
  
"Man this is going to hit Mystique hard, when she comes back here.." Toad was saying before the door opened.  
  
"What's going to hit me, it's not another one of your stupid door tricks is it?" Mystique said as she entered the Brotherhood house with 2 figures behind her.  
  
"Uhh, Mystique, we got something to tell you." Lance began saying.  
  
Mystique cut him off and said, "What? That you all are the most pathetic excuses for mutants I have ever seen, or is it the fact that you have yet to beat your rivals the X-Men because of your incompetence? Well let me introduce you to are new secret weapon."  
  
Wanda stepped forward and recognized Pietro, and then all hell broke loose in the house.  
  
"Maybe we should tell her tomorrow, yo?" Toad said as he was still dodging furniture.  
  
"Yeah.tomorrow.." Lance replied.  
  
While all these things were happening in this dimension, somewhere else something else was just beginning..  
  
In a cloud of smoke in a dense forest a figure collapsed upon the soft cool grass. It was hours before the figure regained conscious and finally could stand up on his own 2 feet before collapsing again, but not unconscious.  
  
".Where.where..am I?" Kurt said as he stood up leaning against a tree.  
  
Slowly Kurt regained his balance and started walking in the forest, he carried all of the device with him as well. Kurt then came upon a stream that was flowing through the forest and decided to step down for a drink. As he stood there drinking he did not notice things moving around him as he drank. Now full of water he wandered still in the forest with no idea where he was or was going to.  
  
"What is that?" A figure in the dark asked to another figure.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen anything like him in all my years. Let's keep an eye on him." The figure answered as they followed closely behind him.  
  
Kurt's stomach began to growl and he noticed a tree up ahead, and on it were some bright red apples that reflected the light of the moon on them. Kurt licking his lips 'ported to a branch, grabbed one with his 3 fingers and began to eat.  
  
"Did you see that? Here was one place one moment and some where else the next." A figure hiding behind a tree said.  
  
"Yes, we best leave him alone then, he could be an evil one. Let's get back to the village before he notices us." The second figure replied.  
  
"Wait look, he's hanging from the branches with his tail, like a raccoon, what is he doing?" The first figure asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you know what those things like to do to people like us, let's get out of here now?" the second answered as he walked away leaving the first.  
  
"Well, I'm staying." The figure still at a tree said, fascinated with this creature.  
  
"Your funeral. I'll come back here tomorrow, so stay here, and come back to the village if he notices you." The figure replied as he continued walking away.  
  
"We'll see.." The figure said as she looked back at the tree and saw no one and nothing at all.  
  
"Hello there." Kurt said as he swung down from the trees as nabbed he up to the tree he was in.  
  
"How did you get here?" The figure asked.  
  
"I have a natural talent of hiding myself in darkness." Kurt said as he put his hand into a shadow and you couldn't see it anymore.  
  
"Tell me what manner of creature are you?" The hooded figure asked.  
  
"I'm a mutant, you've probably heard horror stories about us." Kurt said looking down and depressed.  
  
"Nope, I've never heard of a mutant." The figure said taking off its hood to reveal a girl with blue hair, a green face, and ruby red eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about, you are one!" Kurt said at the sight of her.  
  
"Well, I've never been referred to as one. By the way my name is Quintel. What is your name?" The girl now revealed as Quintel asked.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, but my friends call me Nightcrawler." Kurt answered.  
  
"So what tribe are you from? Are you from a steel tribe?" Quintel asked as they both were sitting on a tree.  
  
"Well if I was with a tribe, I would be in the X-Men tribe, but what's a steel tribe?" Kurt answered then asked.  
  
"A steel tribe is a tribe that use things made of metal, like that thing you have next to you" Quintel answered pointing at the device next to him.  
  
"This is a thing made for me by my friend Forge, well I don't know if I'll be able to call him my friend anymore now." Kurt said.  
  
"Who's the chief of your tribe?" Quintel asked still curious.  
  
"I guess that would be Charles Xavier, but we call him Professor X for short." Kurt answered.  
  
"Wow, never heard a name like that before." Quintel said pondering of Professor X's name.  
  
"Who's your enemy tribe?" Quintel asked again.  
  
"I guess that would be the Brotherhood, whose chief is Magneto" Kurt answered once again.  
  
"Magneto and Brotherhood, now those are some weird names." Quintel said giggling a little bit.  
  
"Well, all I know about you is your name, tell me about yourself." Kurt asked.  
  
"Well you know my name, I belong to a forest tribe, and are chief is Zancos." Quintel answered.  
  
"Well, I'd like to meet him and see if I can get some information from him on where I am and how far it is to my home." Kurt asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you there, but can we do it by that disappearing thing you do? Please?" Quintel asked with a puppy eye face.  
  
"Okay, but don't blame me if you get sick." Kurt said as he grabbed her and they both 'ported to below the tree.  
  
"On.urp.second thought.I think a walk would be nice." Quintel said nearly gagging from that small 'port.  
  
As they both were walking through the forest, they both kept bouncing questions off each other, but then in a clearing in the middle of the forest Kurt stopped and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Something wrong Kurt?" Quintel asked worried.  
  
"I think I might be more away from my home then I ever could have possible imagined" Kurt answered as he saw 5 moons floating in the sky filled with stars.  
  
Next up in Chapter 2: Cold and Hard Reality 


	2. Cold Hard Reality

Foreword: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other character of Marvel entertainment, except for some that I will create on my own. So don't sue me for writing this, I admit it I didn't come up with these people. The Miracle Worker Stan Lee did! God bless you Stan.  
  
*This story does not pertain to the show. This is what you call a Alternative Universe (AU), it's where something different happened and things turned out different. In this world Kurt Wagner disappeared when Forge was testing Kurt's teleporting abilities. So away we go..  
  
Chapter 2 Cold and Hard Reality  
  
"Why are you so shocked?" Quintel asked breaking Kurt's gaze at the stars.  
  
"Why are there 5 moons?" Kurt asked in kind.  
  
"There have always been 6 moons, one for each tribe." Quintel answered.  
  
"Six? I only see five." Kurt said confused.  
  
"We're on the green moon." Quintel replied.  
  
"Well why are they all different colors?" Kurt asked again.  
  
"Well, the Black One is for the tribe of Darkness, which is where most people will think you come because a lot of demons are from there. The White one is for the tribe of Light where all the fairies and magic folk come from. The one that's gray is actually made of metal, that's the Steel tribes moon, they are where all the scientists come from. The Red one is where the Flame tribe live, they are where the crafters and jeweler's come from. The blue one is where the Aqua tribe live, they have all the riches of the sea and lots of fish. And lastly the green moon is holder of the Forest tribe where all the food is grown and wildlife is in abundance."  
  
"Amazing, it's like each moon has a specific purpose in life, but why are they all separate and nothing is all on the same place?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, to me it's always been like this, but there's a legend that all the moons used to be in alignment, and then everything was everywhere instead of each having a different place, but something happened, no one knows or remembers what, and they all went out of alignment and each moon had a specific charge." Quintel answered.  
  
"But how do you know all those tribes live on those moons, how do you get there." Kurt asked again.  
  
"Transporter temples, there are ones all over every moon and they break you up into little pieces then you are put back together at another temple at another moon." Quintel answered.  
  
"So you have some materialization machine then." Kurt replied.  
  
"What's materialization?" Quintel asked.  
  
Not wanting to try and explain to her the whole meaning of Star Trek, Kurt answered, "That's what my tribe calls what the temples do"  
  
"Okay.Oh it's so late, everyone must be looking for me right now, we have to get back to the village. It's 1 ½ miles that way, can you 'port us that far." Quintel asked.  
  
"Sure, I have a max of 5 miles with my 'port abilities." Kurt answered as he grabbed her and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
In another cloud of smoke they both were in the middle of a grove of trees, each with a house built into it.  
  
"Quintel! Are you all right?" Someone screamed as they dashed at Kurt with a sword.  
  
Kurt saw him and quickly teleported out of the way and kicked him from behind. Kurt then asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry, I we thought were trying to hurt her. My sincerest apologies, you see we have been having some problems with the Darkness tribe coming here without permission." A old man said as he came out of his tree.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurt asked astonished by the mere look of this white haired, a green face, and ruby eyes as well.  
  
"My name is Zancos, leader of this tribe, and that man who attacked you is my sone Joku, he will give you his apology as well Kurt." The old man now known as Zancos answered.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked as he helped up Joku who also had a green face, but with red hair, and blur eyes.  
  
"I told him." Quintel answered.  
  
"But you were here the entire time, how did you tell him?" Kurt asked looking at Quintel.  
  
"You see, I have a mind link with all people in my tribe, I simply read her mind and I learned your name quite easily, so she in a way did tell me your name." Zancos answered.  
  
"I guess I do owe you a apology, I apologize for my attack, and hope that we will be able to move on from here." Joku said offering Kurt his hand.  
  
Kurt shook it and smiled showing his fangs making Joku cringe back a little.  
  
"The rest of the tribe is asleep, we will introduce you to everyone in the morning, and we will see what we can do about getting you home." Zancos said again.  
  
"How do you know..", Kurt was beginning to ask before remembering he just had to read Quintels mind to find out whatever he needed to know.  
  
"Now, please come stay with us in are house tonight. It's the least we can do for you" Joku said as he pointed to the tree that they lived in.  
  
"That would be nice. I guess one night here wouldn't hurt." Kurt said as he shrugged and followed Zancos and Joku to the tree. Once in his room with a hammock, Kurt took off his uniform down to his underwear and he tried to muster as much peaceful sleep as he could, although he was filled with the fear that he would never get home, but that again was a worry that could wait.  
  
While Kurt was just settling in at his new home, things were becoming unsettled at his old home.  
  
Slowly each of Xavier's student got out of bed and headed for the dining room for there first meal without Kurt. The silence was deafening this morning, no one said anything, but that changed when Professor X wheeled into the dining room.  
  
"Good morning to you all. I hope you all got a good nights sleep last night." Professor X was saying before he noticed all the bags and tear stains on their faces.  
  
"Well, I've already erased any mention of Kurt from the school and if anyone asks just say he went home." Professor X said again.  
  
"Professor, some won't believe that." Kitty said in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I suspected that you told Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood, I'm sure they will pass the word onto Mystique for us." Professor X replied.  
  
Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! What ever it is!" Mystique yelled at Lance after he tried to talk to her.  
  
"But, this is really important!" Lance yelled back in return.  
  
"Whatever it is I'm sure it doesn't really affect me in some way, you just get to school and I don't want to hear any more about it!" Mystique yelled again.  
  
"Fine." Lance said as he walked out of the house and on to school.  
  
"Now time for me to go to school as well." Mystique said as she changed into the form of Risty Wilde.  
  
Bayville High School.  
  
"Hey Rouge! What's up?" Risty said as she slapped Rouge on the back from behind.  
  
"Hey Risty.." Rouge said depressed as she sat down at a table.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me anything, now what is it?" Risty asked again.  
  
"I doesn't concern you.." Rouge answered.  
  
"Now you tell me right now or I'm leaving!" Risty replied.  
  
"Then Leave!" Rouge yelled back.  
  
Risty just stood there bedazzled for a moment that Rouge would actually yell at her. Rouge took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, I don't want to lose anymore friends. Not after what happened yesterday.."  
  
Now curious Risty asked, "What happened yesterday?"  
  
"You have to swear to keep this a secret between you and me okay?" Rouge asked in reply.  
  
Risty did a scout sign and Rouge said, "Don't tell anyone but Kurt Wagner died yesterday.."  
  
Rouge was expecting an onslaught of questions, but Risty just sat there with a stunned and stricken look on her face while fighting the tears but somehow kept them back, then she asked in a silent voice, ".how?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know.." Rouge was beginning to answer, but then the bell rang and Rouge ran off to her next class.  
  
Risty still just stood there with an emotionless look on her face. Her face then changed from grief stricken to a murderous rage, she was going to get her answers, one way or another.  
  
Brotherhood Boarding House..  
  
Lance had just parked his jeep outside the house and was ready to lie down in his favorite chair, and pick at his guitar for hours, but as he entered the house first seeing the sight of Mystique strangling Toad, he knew that wasn't an option.  
  
Mystique then caught gaze of him in the front door, she dropped Toad, who was at this time gasping for air. Mystique then stomped her way over to Lance, grabbed him by the shirt and asked in a murderous glare, "HOW?"  
  
Lance broke her grip, and went up against the wall and replied, "If you wondering how Kurt died, then I guess I would have to say Forge was doing this little experiment, it backfired and Kurt got killed." "Why wasn't I informed?" Mystique asked as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you, but no you didn't want to hear it." Lance answered rubbing his cheek.  
  
Mystique turned her back to him and stood silent for a few moments before saying in a harsh commanding yell that bellowed throughout the entire house, "Suit up! We're paying a visit to the X-Men tonight!"  
  
Wanda emerged from the kitchen with a butcher knife in her hand and sighed, "Oh man, just when I was having some get together time with Pietro."  
  
Lance then peeked into the kitchen and found Pietro paralyzed against the wall with several knifes in the wall surrounding him. He guessed Mystique did take that whole ruining their last meeting kind of personally, he sighed and pulled him off of the wall.  
  
While all this was going on, Kurt had just woken up in his new home.  
  
Kurt yawned as he woke up with the sun basking through his window, he sighed at the thought that this was his first morning away from all of his friends and family, but he wouldn't let that get him down, he was going to make it back to them.some how..  
  
As Kurt was making his way to where he set his uniform last night he found it gone, and another set of clothes in it's place. In it he found a green cloak, a pair of pants with a rope as a belt, and a tunic, but most important he found a long sword along the desk. Upon unsheathing it he found it to be quite long, with a very sharp blade, a very customized handgrip with writing on it, and a tip that even a mere poke made him bleed.  
  
"Ah, your up just in time." Quintel greeted as she came into his room.  
  
"Quintel, what happened to my uniform?" Kurt asked as she found him staring at him.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked again.  
  
"Your burns." Quintel answered.  
  
Kurt then rubbed all over his body, along the way he found several scalds made from the lava, he first noticed them now because he was to busy wondering where he was and how he was going to get back, but now he had these long burns all over his body that his uniform originally hid.  
  
Quintel then saw a long depressed look on his face, she know knew that she had stepped over the lines and Kurt was staring at the floor. Quintel then apologized saying, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
Kurt 'ported to her and told her that it was all right, and he knew they would have to come out sooner or later, so he really didn't mind, but then Kurt reminded her of the uniform question he had asked earlier.  
  
"Oh, you see, I tried to wash it, but it fell apart, I'm really sorry." Quintel apologized.  
  
"It's okay, this new clothes are really good." Kurt replied patting her on the back with his 3 fuzzy fingers.  
  
"Thank you, I was able to save this though." Quintel said as she handed him a patch with and "X" on it, it seemed undamaged from the lava.  
  
Kurt took it and smiled, he then asked, "Well what about this sword?"  
  
"Oh, that's one of Jokus old swords, don't worry he's got plenty of them, it's his way of saying he's sorry for attacking you last night." Quintel answered as Kurt showed her the sword.  
  
"Well tell him I said thank you, but I really have to get going, you've been to kind long enough, so maybe I'll see you again, but I have to be off." Kurt said as he began to port, only stop when Quintel grabbed a hold of him.  
  
"Don't leave." She said as she was holding on to his tail.  
  
"But I really got to go.." Kurt said as he pried his tail free from Quintel.  
  
Quintel sighed and said, "Fine, but do you know where the temple is?"  
  
Kurt thought for a moment and shook his head no.  
  
"Do you know the routes around that lead to the temple?" Quintel asked again.  
  
Kurt shook no again.  
  
"Do you even have any idea how to work the stupid thing?" Quintel asked lastly.  
  
"Well, I guess I could use a little help." Kurt said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Well then there's no harm if you stick around here for a little while, now is there?" Quintel asked once more looking down on him.  
  
"No.I guess not." Kurt answered shyly.  
  
"The come on! It's time for breakfast!" Quintel screamed as she pulled him out of the house in his new clothes.  
  
The breakfast seemed to be served outside and everyone was there at the same time to eat together. When Kurt and Quintel appeared, all the other villagers got up and looked at Kurt with fear in their eyes, the children gathered around there mother and held her tight, while the men went to their swords.  
  
"Everyone! Everyone! There is no need for panic, he is not here to hurt any of us." Zancos yelled to the crowd as he came out of his house with Joku behind him in tow.  
  
"How do we know that? Just how much do we know about him?" A villager asked as he stood in front of his wife and children.  
  
"Not much.except he wants to go home, and I don't see that as making him a threat." Zancos answered, but not putting them to ease at all.  
  
"Yeah, how do we know he isn't the one who attacked that hunting party a few nights back?" Another villager got up and yelled with his sword in hand.  
  
"You're just going to have to trust us!" Joku yelled as he stepped in front of his father.  
  
The villagers took seats, but Kurt could still hear the murmuring among them, and the look of fear in the children's eyes as they looked at him. Funny, even on another planet mutants were being discriminated against.  
  
So while Kurt ate, the X-Men were dealing with something else as well.  
  
translated from German "What do you mean he's "gone"?" A german woman, in a scared voice shreaked.  
  
Telepathically "I'm sorry, but I told you what happened, and I take full responsibility for Kurt's death." Professor X answered with a depressed look on his face.  
  
"You.You..Monster!" The woman yelled as she slapped Professor X across the face.  
  
The Professor did not react, and the woman yelled again, " I sent him here so he would not be treated like some lab rat, instead I find that is what has been the cause of his death. Oh what was I thinking when I sent him here." The woman yelled as she dropped to the ground and started to sob.  
  
The Professor was about to comfort here when he noticed that things on his desk were beginning to shake..  
  
"Bring that whole school down!" Mystique ordered to Lance.  
  
"Okay.." Lance answered as he increased the quakes, he really did not care if he brought the whole town down, because Kitty could just phase through and be safe, but all those other poor saps.. "It's the Brotherhood!" Scott yelled as he and all the other X-Men poured out of the mansion racing to the front lawn where all the defense systems were destroyed by the quakes.  
  
The X-Men started looking around, waiting for the Brotherhoods offensive, when out of nowhere, Todd jumped out and kicked Storm into the fountain. Jean picked him up and threw him away, but then Pietro ran up and knocked her unconscious with a few thousand punches.  
  
Scott was about to blow him away when Wanda appeared and made his optic blasts go all crazy, making him blow away most of the X-Men with his own power. Blob showed up throwing all the crap he could get his hands on from a distance, and he succeeded in knocking out all the other X-Men.  
  
Professor X rolled out and released a brutal psychic shockwave that knocked all of the Brotherhood out. Unfortunately Mystique proved more resilient to the attack, and she turned into a tiger and was about to attack Professor X, but fortunately Wolverine got in the way and took most of the attack.  
  
"Mystique! Please calm down!" Professor X said into her mind.  
  
Mystique went back into her human form and yelled into his face, "Calm down? I find out that my son has been killed in some experiment of your's? And you want me to calm down?"  
  
"Your son? What are you talking about?" The german woman asked coming out of the mansion and to the front lawn.  
  
"Well Kurts mom meet Kurts birth mom.." Spike said pointing to the 2 women.  
  
"You worthless." The woman was beginning to say before Mystique jump kicked her to the ground.  
  
"Watch what you say around me!" Mystique said as she took another fighters pose.  
  
"How could you abandon him?" The german woman asked in tears.  
  
"There were circumstances.."Mystique was answering before the german woman tackled her.  
  
While the 2 women were caught in a brutal cat fight, the X-Men were recovering from their wounds as well as the Brotherhood, Kurt was just finishing his breakfast..  
  
"That was wonderful!" Kurt told Quintel as he got up from the meal.  
  
"I knew you would like it. Zancos will have some maps drawn out for you soon, so I guess you'll be on your way right?" Quintel asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Kurt was answering as he noticed a depressed look on Quintels face, and he continued, ".When I do find a way home, I promise I'll come back and say good bye first."  
  
"Promise?" Quintel said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I prom." Kurt was answering as the villagers became a uproar with several screams coming from the forest.  
  
"What happened?" Joku asked as he ran out of his house with a sword in each hand.  
  
"We were attacked!" A villager answered quickly as he ran past him.  
  
In the middle of the village an armored man was standing over several dead villagers, he wore a dark mask and a large sword and shield at his side. Joku was running forward, and Kurt felt he owed something to these people, so he ran to join him fashioning the sword at his side (little did anyone know that Kurt was actually an experienced swordsman from his days with the circus). When they reached the attacker he was madly laughing over the bodies.. 


	3. Inheritance

Foreword: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other character of Marvel entertainment, except for some that I will create on my own. So don't sue me for writing this, I admit it I didn't come up with these people. The Miracle Worker Stan Lee did! God bless you Stan.  
  
*This story does not pertain to the show. This is what you call an Alternative Universe (AU), it's where something different happened and things turned out different. In this world Kurt Wagner disappeared when Forge was testing Kurt's teleporting abilities. So away we go..  
  
*Author note: I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters to this story in a while and I hope that you forgive me (puppy dog eyes), But I will try to post new chapters as often as I can, but things have been real busy lately. I can promise new chapters for Christmas (I swear!)  
  
Chapter 3 Inheritance  
  
"How could you do all of this?" Joku asked as he swung pointed his sword at the attacker.  
  
The attacker laughed and answered, "Simple, I killed them all, that's how"  
  
Kurt drew his sword as well and was ready to go into action as well, but kept silent and his hood over himself.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Joku asked now taking a fighting pose.  
  
"You see, your little world of pacifists is over, you have to much and we want it now! So do the universe a little favor and die!" The attacker answered as he jumped at Joku and the 2 were now in a vicious sword fight.  
  
Kurt was not going to stand by let this continue, but he noticed some people were not dead and he started grabbing the people that were hurt and he took them to a safer location, then he was going to go back and help Joku with the attacker.  
  
"Thank you.." Said the last person Kurt carried to safety said to him as he laid them down.  
  
"Kurt look!" Quintel screamed as one of the houses erupted in fire, and she continued, "Kurt, he must be a mage! Joku doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
Kurt winked and 'ported to the battle and saw a bloody and beaten Joku lying on the ground gasping for air. Kurt jumped on the attacker and 'ported them back to the woods. It was now up to Kurt to stop the attacker.  
  
While back on at his "home".  
  
".So that's how it all really happened?" Mystique asked with an emotionless look on her face.  
  
"Yes, nothing else and nothing more." Professor X answered looking down on the ground.  
  
"I don't believe you" Mystique replied looking down on him.  
  
"Well, believe what ever you want, Kurt is dead, and it's all my fault!!" Professor X yelled back at her.  
  
"I still don't believe it..No way would Kurt ever allow himself to die that easily." Mystique said as she looked away.  
  
.Forges unknown lab.  
  
"I have to find a way." Forge kept telling himself as he continued to type away furiously at his computer. He had been like this for the days, he was bent to find a way to save Kurt, but how?  
  
"It's all useless!" Forge yelled as he picked up his computer and slammed it into the ground.  
  
"Okay, let's look at all the facts again" Forge said calmly.  
  
"One, Kurt has the ability to 'port at a max of 5 miles"  
  
"Two, Kurt passes through another dimension when he 'ports"  
  
"Three, The dimension that Kurt teleports through is extremely volcanic with reptile like creatures as it's inhabitants"  
  
"Four, The device I made him would slow down how fast he teleports, thus allowing him to look inside the dimension as he slowly passed through it."  
  
"Five, the atmosphere affected the device and thus canceled the kill switch option."  
  
"Six, the device was damaged when the lava hit it, thus the device could have completed a completely different function when the timer did run out."  
  
"Seven, Kurt's death is yet to be truly confirmed, thus lies hope"  
  
As Forge kept telling himself these facts he began to walk backward and he fell back on something.  
  
"What the?" Forge said to himself as he picked up an odd looking hand held device, it was the transporter that sent him to middle-verse. Then an idea struck him, his eyes became wide and Forge went right back to work.  
  
"This is it!" Forge kept saying to himself as he began his work once again.  
  
Only there might not be a Kurt to save with what ever plan Forge has now engineered!  
  
"What! Where am I?" The attacker in armor asked as he found himself lost in the woods.  
  
"Five miles lost in the woods" Kurt answered as he pulled his sword and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, the weakling do know some magic after all, but you must be worn out from 'porting me this far that fast." The attacker chuckled as he drew his sword and took a stance as well.  
  
Kurt chuckled as well, 'ported again and kicked him is the back. The attacker stumbled, but then release a shot of fire from his hands and set everything around him ablaze. Kurt decided this guy was still too close to the village, so he grabbed him and 'ported him again, this time to a rocky region where there was not much that could catch on fire.  
  
Kurt as expecting another attack, but the attacker just chuckled and said, "Oh, I see you want all the glory for yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked taking another stance not letting down his guard.  
  
"Come on, not one of those weaklings could ever 'port half as well as you do, so why don't you take off that hood so I can get a look at you?" The attacker asked extending his hand.  
  
Kurt took down his hood, but he did not take the attackers hand.  
  
The attacker began to chuckle again and said, " I told her majesty that I had this under control, but she still sends one of her own to do the job. Man, I never get any respect."  
  
"I don't work for whoever you work for, and I promise you that you will never attack that village again!" Kurt said as he 'ported forward and began a sword fight with the attacker.  
  
"What do you mean you don't work for her majesty!" the attacker yelled as he easily dodged all of Kurt's attacks.  
  
"I don't even know who she is!" Kurt answered 'porting again to trip him.  
  
"Why, the mistress of the dark moon of course. It's where you come from!" The attacker said as he picked himself up using his sword as balance.  
  
"Believe me, I'm not from around here." Kurt said with a depressed look on his face.  
  
The attacker took quick advantage to his depression and hit him into a boulder. The attacker then chuckled, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore.look"  
  
Kurt struggled up and looked in the direction that he was pointing, Kurt had 'ported them to some high mountain, and the village was in plain view from the mountain.  
  
"Well, it's time I finish up the job." The attacker cracked as he lifted his hands and a immense ball of fire appeared, then he continued saying, "When this ball of fire hit's the village, everyone and everything will be a cinder crisp"  
  
Kurt knew that he wasn't bluffing..He was no where the swordsman that he was..If he did not find someway to stop him, all those people were going to die a fiery death!.Kurt knew only one thing to do.  
  
Kurt 'ported on to him and 'ported him off of the ground and into the air, the attacker screamed and dropped his ball of fire, but the fire was to much for Kurt and he let go of the attacker. The attacker screamed as he was falling, and Kurt was trying to catch up so he could 'port them both out of the way, but the ball of fire hit first and a huge wave of fire shot up into the air, and Kurt had to 'port out of the way or he would have died.  
  
When Kurt returned to the fiery mountainside, he found the attacker spalled out and bleeding from everywhere, god only knows how much impact it made when he hit the ground from falling from five feet, he also appeared to have fell on his own sword, the attacker was dead..  
  
"No.." Kurt said to himself as he dropped to the ground crying, his inheritance finally caught up with him.as well as his injuries, Kurt fell unconscious.  
  
While Kurt was still, Forge was still a busy in his lab.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it before?" Forge said as he looked at a remolded device on his workshop desk.  
  
The device was the same one that he had tripped over, but it had been remolded in some ways.  
  
"With this we can save Kurt..Where ever he is?" Forge said as he put the device aside and began to work on another device that seemed capable of flying.  
  
"No to test it." Forge said as he lifted it up and along with a remote control, the flying device that sprouted blades above it started to spin, and it was flying easily enough, until it ran into a wall and started to burn.  
  
Forge sighed as he watched it burn and he said to himself, "Well, back to the drawing board."  
  
Forge was in a good mood, which has not been seen of for days now, but Kurt was just waking up in a bed in Zancos house.  
  
"He's waking up!" Quintel said as she wrapped her arms around Kurt who let out a cry of pain.  
  
Quintel let go and said she was sorry, before Kurt could say it was all right , Joku with on some crutches came in with Zancos behind him and said, "Well done Kurt! Should have known that you'd get rid of that attacker." Kurt looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zancos asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to be alone right now." Kurt answered with the same depressed look on his face.  
  
Zancos understood and led Joku and Quintel outside the house.  
  
Kurt looked out the window, he'd finally noticed that it was raining.good thing, considering all the havoc that went on that day. Kurt was still depressed though, his inheritance had finally come upon him.  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked himself, and continued, "Why have I been cursed with such a god awful legacy?"  
  
Kurt thought to himself and looked back to a certain night at the Xavier Institute. It had recently been after the encounter with his "mother", Mystique, and he was walking around for a late night snack.  
  
To make sure he didn't wake up anyone, Kurt 'ported down to the danger room to eat a bag of chips. While eating he notice a light up in the danger room control center, he 'ported up to investigate the matter closer.  
  
It turned out the Professor had left a computer on and he was still logged on. Kurt knew the Professor had been driving himself the last few days with computer repairs, and he guessed it wasn't that big of a deal, so Kurt would log him off.  
  
While coming to the computer he noticed that it had a file on at the current moment. Upon closer look it was Mystiques file.  
  
Kurt's curiosity got the better of him and he sat down to read it all out. He saw that the professor had no idea where she came from, and know idea what her real name was either, hence she had really lived up to her name, but then he noticed something else.  
  
While looking at another attachment to the file, he found out that his mother had been involved in countless terrorist operation all around the world. Countless had died as a result of her actions.and then he saw Professor X's personal note and it read.  
  
".despite Kurt's well nature and good manners. I still fear that he might carry on the traits that he mother carries as well. Although I have no reason to believe any of these allegations that I am making of Kurt, I still keep falling back to the old saying, The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
  
Kurt was first disgusted with his mother and all that she had killed, then he was scared of himself that he might develop into her as well. Today's actions had brought it frightfully clear to him that Professor X's fear were well justified.Today Kurt had killed someone, and that meant that his inheritance was truly upon him. 


	4. The journey begins

Chapter 4 The journey begins.  
  
Kurt had not been sleeping the past few nights. He was stuck in a makeshift hospital for the past couple days for his injuries after "killing" the attacker. Kurt's burns from the lava were still there, and he was worn out from all the sword fighting with him. From what he could tell from listening from the outside, he found that the villager were rebuilding and burying the dead.  
  
Despite how much good came from Kurt's killing of the attacker, he was still heavily depressed, he wondered even if he could go home, should he? To others it would seem as no big deal, but to him it was much more.  
  
"Kurt, you're up!" Quintal said as she came into his room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi." Kurt answered still looking glum.  
  
"What's wrong? You can tell me?" Quintal asked worried about him.  
  
Kurt just looked away and answered, "I'm fine."  
  
Quintal looked like she was about to cry when Kurt finally spoke and said, "It's not you, it's me."  
  
Quintal now curious asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's just the fact that I killed someone, doesn't it make any sense at all to you that I feel bad about it?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Why should it? If you didn't we would all be dead." Quintal answered.  
  
Kurt just still sat there silent, and looked at the window at the sky filled with 5 moons.  
  
Quintal finally got the point and went away to leave Kurt alone. Kurt felt he should go after her, but what would he say? What could he do? The answer was nothing.  
  
Zanco's came in a little after Quintal and he sat by Kurt and said, "Kurt, Quintal told me what happened, and I'm sorry you had to go through with killing that man, it's a burden you should've never have had to bear."  
  
Kurt looked at him and replied, "Don't feel bad, it runs in my family."  
  
Zancos looked at him for a moment, and looked like he was going to ask him what he meant, but instead he asked, "Tell me, did the attacker say anything to you before you killed him?"  
  
Kurt looked up at the ceiling and answered, "Well, he thought that I was from the moon that he was, and something about the mistress of the dark moon, but that's all I could remember."  
  
"Hmm." Zancos said to himself as he sat in his chair.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked.  
  
Zancos looked at him and answered, "Well you see, the dark moon as we call it, is a place without any order and it is filled with absolute chaos. Although it bring out very powerful beings, it truly has no ruler, but lately organized attacks like these have been going on all the other moons as well."  
  
"What? Why don't they just shut down the temples so they can't get to any of the other moons?" Kurt asked.  
  
"They did, but as the say "Where there's a will, there's a way.". Some how, they have found a way off that planet and have been attacking all others. Hmm."Zancos answered and began thinking to himself again.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked now that the tension was sky high.  
  
Zancos looked at him and answered, "Although all planets rule themselves, there is a council that meets every so often to discuss certain events that might be a danger to all."  
  
"So?" Kurt asked wondering.  
  
"We should tell the other moons about this.If a force has actually taken control of the dark moon, then we might face a serious problem."  
  
"I understand, but what do you want me to do?"  
  
"With your abilities, you could get to all the other council members in no time, and tell them of this situation."  
  
"I'll do it, but I'll need some maps and supplies if you want me to get to all of them."  
  
"Certainly, I'll give you a few more days, and then you'll be off."  
  
While the two continued their conversation, someone else was also receiving news.  
  
"What do you mean he failed?" asked a feminine voice.  
  
"The mage we sent to the green moon has been killed."  
  
"My majesty, his loss is nothing, we have many more mages who can carry on this task."  
  
"It's not the fact he failed that bothers me.It's the fact that he was killed.Has all the intelligence that we gathered inaccurate?"  
  
"No, its nothing your majesty! They just got lucky.That's all, we'll take care of them in no time at all."  
  
"Very well.Leave me! All of you! I need to be alone for a while."  
  
Once said, all others in the grand room of a castle left, and a young woman was left all alone.  
  
She sheds no tears for the soldier that has fallen, but releases a small laugh, and says to herself, "So, it just might be interesting after all." 


	5. Through the marsh

Chapter 5 Through the Marsh  
  
"Kurt, you need to get to our ruler who is in a plain several hundred miles away from here."  
  
"Thanks Zancos, I'll get there as fast as I can." Kurt said as he took the map.  
  
After a tearful hug from Quintel and a good handshake from Joku, Kurt was off to go tell the ruler of the Green Moon of the terrible danger that might encompass all worlds.  
  
Kurt started 'porting immediately as he set off, he eventually went past other small villages, whose villagers gasped as they saw the purple puffs of smoke disappear as he went through them.  
  
Kurt eventually got worn out and decided to take a rest, unfortunately he found himself in a very thick swamp, with a dense fog that made it impossible too even see his hand in front of his face.  
  
Kurt then decided to take a nap under a nice tall tree, that lost all of it's branches, but he saw a thick juicy red apple on the branch of one of them. Kurt began to reach for it, but his hand was snagged the moment he touched it.  
  
"That's mine yo!"  
  
"Toad! It couldn't be!"  
  
Out of the fog hopped a mirror image of Todd Tolansky, except he was only wearing a frayed pair of shorts as clothes.  
  
"That's the Terrible Toad to you! Now let got of my apple!"  
  
Kurt let go, and the tongue was removed from his hand.  
  
"Toad, what are you doing here?"  
  
"The question is what are you doing here? I've always been here, everyone knows that!"  
  
"Toad, don't you recognize me?" Kurt asked as he removed his hood.  
  
Toad took a close look and answered, "I ain't never seen you before in my life, now get out of here before I kick your butt yo!"  
  
"How can he not know who I am?" Kurt thought to himself silently.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to get a move on?"  
  
"Wait tell me, how long have you been here?"  
  
"All my damn life! No one likes me! That's why I'm here in the swamp! The only place where I'm not the constant subject of ridicule!"  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"See, if I care! Now get going!"  
  
Kurt sighed and decided to walk the little land there was, his mind was racing with questions, but he had no answers. What was Toad doing here in the first place?  
  
"Wait yo!"  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked as he turned around to see Todd coming up behind him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout what I said. I don't get a lot of guests, but where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to get to the royal palace, but I don't know my way from here."  
  
Todd looked at the satchel Kurt carried, and eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"What do you have in there?"  
  
"Some food, and clothes I guess..Why?"  
  
"If you give me that satchel I take you to the grand palace myself, I know where it is yo."  
  
Kurt agreed and handed him the satchel. The two boys began to run through the swamp. Todd wasn't kidding about being here a long time, he knew the swamp like the back of his hand."  
  
"Almost there yo."  
  
Kurt panted trying to keep up with him, but suddenly a large python came out of the swamp and wrapped itself around Toad.  
  
"Damn yo! Get out of here, you can make it!"  
  
"Not without you!"  
  
Kurt 'ported forward with his sword, and stabbed the snake in the side, the snake countered quickly and nailed Kurt against a tree, and Kurt began to lose consciousness, but his last sights were of Toad landing straight down on the pythons neck, and hearing a loud snap.  
  
"Wake up yo."  
  
Kurt opened his eyes and saw that he was out of the swamp, and that a large palace was in sight. Toad must have carried him out of the swamp all by himself.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what, if it wasn't for you I would be snake food right now, besides you're the only one who ever did something that nice for me."  
  
"Your welcome, is this the palace where the ruler lives?"  
  
"No, this is the other palace on this moon where the ruler doesn't live"  
  
"Thank you again, would you like to come in with me?"  
  
"Sorry, after I ate some of the palaces butterflies they kinda got a warrant on my head."  
  
Toad began to hop off towards the forest again, but turned around to say, "Hey, I never got your name?"  
  
"It's Kurt."  
  
"Well, if you ever need help again, and you got some food on you, just drop on by and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Kurt watched as Toad hopped away into the mist again, and was out of sight. Kurt wondered if he was nice to Toad when they first met, they could have been friends like this, but he had something else to do first, and worry about that later. 


	6. The Ruler of the Green Moon

Chapter 6 The Ruler of Green Moon  
  
Kurt 'ported into the palace easily enough because they wouldn't let him through the front gates for some reason, but he had to get to the ruler as fast as he could. Looking around Kurt found that the entire palace was filled with flower and trees of every sort, even some that he didn't recognize.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
Kurt turned and saw that someone was running to get him from behind, Kurt 'ported out of the way, and hid himself in some shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
"We have an assassin in the palace! Repeat we have an assassin in the palace! Call the royal knight here immediately!"  
  
Kurt didn't want to stick around, but he didn't know the layout of the castle good enough, he would just have to wait this thing out.  
  
"I'm here! Where was the assassin last?"  
  
Kurt looked and saw in horror Logan enter the garden, and he was wearing the same face that he usually wore when he was in bad mood.  
  
"He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke! He could be anywhere!"  
  
"Okay Jamie, split up and have the entire castle searched, I don't want anyone getting in or out!"  
  
Kurt then saw the guard that called Logan multiply and if not a hundred other Jamie's ran through the garden at several doors. Now not only was Toad on this moon, but Logan and Jamie as well!  
  
Kurt did not want to wait around any longer for Logan to find him with his hyper senses, so Kurt disappeared in an instant, and hid up in a rafter in a hallway, until this all blew over.If only there was someway to show them that he was not an assassin, but they would all probably think he was from the Black moon because of how he looked, if only there was a way.  
  
"Wait! Zancos gave me a letter to take to the Ruler here at the palace, he just had to show them that, and this would all end!"  
  
Kurt nearly jumped for joy when he remember that, but then nearly had a heart attack when he remembered where he put it!  
  
"The satchel! I gave the satchel to Toad! I have nothing but my own word to describe my innocence!"  
  
Kurt decided he would have to wait for it to cool off at the palace a little bit before he 'ported off to the swamp to find Toad, and get the letter he needed to prove that he was not an assassin.  
  
Kurt began to relax a little bit, but that relaxation was shattered when he overheard a Jamie.  
  
"We caught the assassin, Logan is on his way to kill him right now!"  
  
No! Someone else was going to get hurt, because he was so stupid not to hold onto that damn letter. Kurt followed the Jamie's in 'ports until he reached the same garden once again.  
  
"It wasn't me yo!"  
  
"You're lying! I should have gutted you when I had the chance!"  
  
Kurt saw in horror as the Jamie's held down Toad, and Logan was about to cut him in half with his claws.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
Kurt yelled and 'ported to nail Logan right in the face, and then knocked the Jamie's away that were holding him.  
  
"Kurt! Yo came back for me!"  
  
"Toad, why did you come?"  
  
"You forgot this man."  
  
Toad handed him the letter that Zancos had given him in the first place.  
  
When Kurt turned around again, all the Jamie's were in the garden, and Logan was back on his feet.  
  
"So, you had an accomplice this time? Doesn't matter, you can't beat all of us!"  
  
"Yeah!" All the Jamie's said in unison.  
  
Kurt was about to 'port him and Toad out, but when the large doors at the end of the garden opened, and Logan and all the Jamie's bowed to who was entering, Kurt was stunned.  
  
"Queen Storm! We have the assassins, please leave while we take care of them!" "Toad, an assassin? Logan, Toad could throw himself at the ground and miss, and you think he's an assassin?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't do nothing right."  
  
"The other one I don't know, so I'll give you a chance to explain yourself."  
  
"But Storm."  
  
"Logan, if he's been here for hours, and was here to kill me, don't you think he would've done it by now?"  
  
Logan just stood there and growled.  
  
"I'm Kurt Wagner.Zancos sent me to give you this letter..Toad was just here to give it to me.I'm sorry I came in without permission."  
  
Storm took the letter from Kurt, opened it and read it in a few minutes.  
  
"I see, but aren't you a bit far away from your home Kurt?"  
  
Kurt assumed that she meant that Zancos forgot to tell her that he wasn't from the Dark Moon after all.  
  
"Well, I see that we had a bit of a fiasco today, why don't we settle in for the night, and we'll discuss this in the morning."  
  
"All right, but were taking Toad to the jail, he still has a warrant on his head!"  
  
The Jamie's were carrying off Toad, but then Storm spoke.  
  
"The warrant? Oh, I thought I removed that silly thing, I'm not angry about him eating the butterflies anymore. Let him go."  
  
The Jamie's combined into one again, and let Toad go.  
  
"See you later man, things are just a little too weird around here."  
  
Toad hopped over the palace walls and was gone again, but Kurt was sure that he would run into him again in the near future, but he had other things to worry about now then his safety.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to your quarters, but I'm keeping my eye on you!"  
  
Kurt followed Logan up several flights of stairs, until he reached the guest room and finally was able to get some rest, and be ready for what Storm had to tell him tomorrow. 


	7. Shiver me Timbers part 1

Chapter 7 Shiver me Timbers part 1  
  
Waking at the early mornings sun, Kurt let out a loud yawn. He was very tired considering that Logan had kept a Jamie watching him the entire night, and he got little sleep.  
  
Kurt quickly followed the Jamie to the dining room where Storm and Logan were waiting for him to come down to eat.  
  
"Took you long enough runt."  
  
Kurt smiled, for the slight moment, Logan's gruff nature reminded him that he was home.  
  
"Did you get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Yes Queen Storm."  
  
"Good, you'll need it."  
  
Kurt was about to question Logan, but stopped when he heard Storm speak up again.  
  
"I had thought that these attacks would have ceased and been dealt with before they reached my kingdom, but they haven't, and now I have to take drastic measures."  
  
"Need not worry about your safety my lady, we got a one man army remember."  
  
Logan elbowed Jamie, creating several more Jamie's, but it did not lighten the grim face on the Queens face.  
  
"Kurt I need you take a message to all other moons, and tell them that I will be holding a meeting to discuss these events."  
  
"Okay, but I'll need to know where the temples are, so I can get there quicker."  
  
"We have one here at my palace, but it might take you longer then you think."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Logan can explain while I get your supplies."  
  
As Storm walked off, Logan began speaking.  
  
"If a force has taken over the Dark Moon, then we need to arm ourselves, but we need to make sure that their spies don't catch wind of our knowledge. We're going to transport you to the Blue Moon First, and get the message to them, they'll direct you to the next." "Okay."  
  
"Good, then you'll be meeting an old friend of mine who will take you to the ruler of the Blue Moon. He's the captain of the royal fleet stationed there. Take this letter to the his ship and show it too the captain, and he'll get you there now problems at all."  
  
Kurt took Logan's letter, and Storm appeared once again with supplies of food, clothes, and the letter he needed to show the Ruler of the Blue Moon he wasn't an assassin. This time Kurt put it in his tunic pocket so he didn't lose it.  
  
Jamie escorted Kurt to the chamber that held the chamber, backing away Jamie hit the buttons to start the sequence of transporting him to the Blue Moon. In a few moments Kurt was in another room, and quickly shoved out of the way as they were transported away.  
  
Once outside the temple Kurt looked up in the sky, and saw the Green moon that he had first appeared on, taking a few moments to gaze, he quickly remembered that he had to find the captains ship.  
  
After a bit of searching, and trying to find someone who wasn't so scared by his looks, he finally found the captains ship. It was bigger then any ship that he had seen in any book, but as he walked up the walkway, he was stopped at the top.  
  
"Sorry, you need the Captains permission to enter the ship."  
  
"I have a letter from Logan for him to let me on the ship."  
  
"Sorry again, but the Captain isn't on the ship right now, so you'll have to wait for him to come back."  
  
Kurt knew that this matter was an emergency, so he asked around, and found that the captain was often found along the beaches of the island. After a quick couple 'ports, Kurt overheard a few sailor talking about the Captain.  
  
"I'd never believe that he was brother to him."  
  
"Yeah, his brother probably was the one who got him his job as captain."  
  
"I hear that he still hasn't caught those pirates yet, and he's gonna get canned soon."  
  
Kurt assumed that the Captain was close by, and began to walk on the beach. After a couple minutes, he saw someone wash in onto the beach with what seemed to be a rough surfboard.  
  
"Waves are awesome this time of year!"  
  
"Alex!" Kurt gasped as he saw the blond Summers Alex.  
  
"Hmm, how do you know my name? Do I owe you money or something?"  
  
"No, Logan sent me, he needs you to get me to the ruler of this moon."  
  
"I'll need to see some proof."  
  
Kurt handed him Logan's letter, and Alex read it in a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, I'll get you there in no time at all."  
  
Kurt and Alex started walking towards the ship, and Kurt told him about what he heard the sailor saying.  
  
"Oh, my brother Scott is supreme commander of the Light Moons Air Force."  
  
"Really, how old is he?"  
  
"Just a few years older then me, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I love my brother, but everyone keeps comparing me to him! I got this Captain title on my own, and I just started, so I haven't got a chance to make a name for myself as he has yet."  
  
Kurt said nothing else and the both got on the ship. Alex changed to his uniform, and once he got up on deck his entire mood changed leaving Kurt to wonder why he was such a good captain, but people wouldn't recognize him for it.  
  
After a few hours at sea, Kurt came to see Alex again at the Helm.  
  
"Who are these pirates I keep hearing about?"  
  
"No one knows who they really are, but there's this ship that comes out of no where and it's yet to be caught, even with all the stuff they steal on it, and they sink every ship that they come across."  
  
Kurt was about to ask another question, but stopped when he heard the man in the crows nest yell.  
  
"There coming! The pirates are coming! Brace for impact!"  
  
Kurt followed Alex to the telescope and sure enough, there was a pirate ship heading there way! 


	8. Shiver me Timbers part 2

Chapter 18 Shiver me Timbers part 2  
  
"Prepare to be board!" Shouted a voice from the pirate ship, which sounded very familiar to Kurt.  
  
Suddenly a large hook landed on Alex's ship, and they were being pulled in by a very powerful source of strength.  
  
"Blob! Not you too!"  
  
To Kurt's disbelief Fred Dukes, was pulling Alex's ship to the pirate ship with his strength alone.  
  
"Ready the cannons!"  
  
The crew scrambled and got the cannons primed, and then fired away at the pirate ship.  
  
"Ready the cannon! Where is Sam?"  
  
Kurt heard that familiar voice again from the pirate ship, but could not see who said it.  
  
Kurt then saw the pirates only had one cannon, and they were putting a person in it.  
  
"It's Cannonball!"  
  
"Who are you talking about Kurt?"  
  
Before Kurt could answer Alex, Sam was blasted out of the cannon, and hit the ship with so much force that hit ripped a hole all the way through it.  
  
The ship began to teeter, and everyone knew that one more blast from Cannonball would seal their fates to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Kurt took initiative and 'ported to the pirate ship, after dodging a few pirates Kurt was able to drop some gunpowder down the cannon, and blow it sky high!  
  
Kurt 'ported back the ship, and Alex had some distressing news.  
  
"Kurt the ships going to sink, the only chance we have is too take the pirates ship, and sail it to safety!"  
  
Now it was the pirates who were being boarded on their own ship.  
  
Blob let go of the rope that he was hauling Alex's ship in, and quickly joined the fight.  
  
"Big mistake blowing up are cannon!"  
  
Kurt quickly dodged his hammering fists that wear tearing up the ship.  
  
"Blob, why are you a captain of pirates?"  
  
"Captain? I'm not the captain, but I'm more then enough to smash you to pieces!"  
  
Kurt then tricked him to falling down the stairs of the ship, and Kurt went off to search for Alex.  
  
Alex had his hands full, blasting away other pirates with his blasts, but when he wasn't looking from behind someone knocked him in the back of the head with a cannonball, but the person actually came out from under him through floor boards as well.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
The person who hit Alex from behind turned around and it was Kitty Pryde, the captain of the pirates  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kurt knew that she probably didn't know him, but he was still in shock at the fact he had seen Kitty as a pirate!  
  
Kitty lunged to kick him off her ship, but Kurt 'ported and she fell overboard.  
  
"Captain overboard!" Fred yelled.  
  
"We gotta save her!"  
  
Suddenly all the pirates jumped overboard to save Kitty, and Alex's crew took control of the ship. Alex quickly regained consciousness and quickly ordered that the blue moons flag be raised to the top, so they wouldn't be fired upon when they reached the dock.  
  
Once at the dock, they were given a hero's welcome, and most of the crew including Alex were swept away by the adoring public. As much as Kurt was worried about Kitty, Fred, Sam, and the other pirates, he had to get to the Blue Moons ruler, so Kurt quickly 'ported off to find the palace. 


End file.
